Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protection device, and more particularly to a protection device comprising diodes.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, every semiconductor integrated circuit is constituted by many semiconductor circuits. For some semiconductor circuits, the operation voltages may be the same. Therefore, the power terminals of the semiconductor circuits are coupled to each other when the power terminals receive the same operation voltage. Similarly, the ground terminals of the semiconductor circuits are coupled to each other when the ground terminals receive the same operation voltage. However, when the voltage level of one power terminal or one ground terminal is changed, the changed voltage level will interfere with other voltage levels in other power terminals or ground terminals. Therefore, the operation of the semiconductor circuits is interfered with by the changes in the voltage levels.